In The Moonlight
by korramellark12
Summary: Max is finally confronted about her feelings for Fang, only this time she doesn't shy away but finally faces it. It takes place during School's Out Forever while they are living at Anne's. This is my first one-shot for Max and Fang and I do not own any of these amazing characters created by James Patterson. Rated T just to be safe. Please Review.


In the Moonlight

One night while Fang and I were searching for the Flock's families we decided to stop on a pier. We landed gracefully on the ground and walked to the edge of the long wooden boardwalk. I left my wings out in the open stretching them out, when Fang had his all compact on his back.

"What if someone sees us?" Fangs asks quietly.

I look down at my watch and say, "Fang, it's three in the morning. Who's going to be out on the pier at this time, honestly?"

He just shrugs and keeps walking and I follow him behind after tucking in my wings. We finally reach the end and we both look out into the ocean waves looking at the moon's reflection. Fang then shuffles towards me a little more until his skin is touching mine. I look over to his dark eyes and I then take his hand in mine. He looks at the gesture and just smiles after when looking away.

"Max, do you love me?" he asks and catches me on total surprise. I honestly do love him, but like a close brother, or could I love him in a deeper way. I look out to the memorizing waves and think on the question until I finally answer, " Fang, I do love you but I don't know in what way. You're like my brother, but other time-"

Before I could finish Fang's lips are on mine. His kiss deepens as I kiss back. I then lock my fingers in his hair when his tongue enters my mouth. He pushes me against the railing of the pier and we kiss until we finally need air. I look at Fang with wide eyes wondering what I have just done.

I squeeze out of the tight grasp he had on me and un-tuck my wings. Fang is looking at me with a confused look and that's when I take off in the sky. I fly as fast as I can away from Fang and that kiss.

I can hear him calling my name behind me but I just keep going. I feel my tears coming down my cheeks also and that's when I stop dead in my tracks. I need to face my feelings for Fang so I wait up for him and we both land silently on a hillside.

"Fang, I'm sorry," I state right away.

"It's alright, I rushed it with that kiss," he says back.

"No, you didn't. I just don't know my feelings, because I do love you, but I don't know in what way. You're like my brother and we are sometimes on the run like always and I don't have time to think about a relationship."

"Max, I understand-"

"No you don't understand," I cut him off.

" How do I not understand Max?" his voice rising in anger.

"Because I think I may actually love you!" I yell.

"Really, in what way, as a brother?" he yells back.

"No, as in something else," I say shyly.

"Oh," he says looking at me with wide eyes and then a smile creeps on is face,"What something else?"

" As my boyfriend," I whisper.

Fang smiles even more and he then embraces me in a strong hug. Then this time I actually lean in and kiss him passionately. He kisses back with a stronger force as he has one hand on my waist and one on my back pushing me closer to him. I lock my hands through his dark hair and we don't break away until we both gasp for air.

We then lay on our backs watching the stars twinkle above us. I inch my hand closer to his until they touch and Fang then grabs it holding my hand tightly. I then turn my head to look over at him and he then turns his head and we both smile at each other. I slowly move my body next to his until we touch and he then wraps his strong arms around me and we just lay there in peace, without having Erasers trying to kill us or the Voice nagging in my brain.

Fang then tilts my chin up to look at him straight in the eyes and he the asks, "Maximum Ride, do you love me?"

I look at him in his deep brown eyes and say, "Yes, Fang, and I always will."

Fang then sets his lips on mine again, only it's a soft kiss. One that tells me that he loves me. We break apart and we both get up spreading our wings out and we're reading to fly back to Anne's home. Fang grasps my hand and we both fly in the moonlight back to our sleeping Flock.

After a long hour of flying we finally arrive back to our open window. I sneak inside first and Fang soon follows behind. He sets his hand on my back and guides me to my room that I share with Nudge and Angel. At the door he sets a small kiss on my head, cheek, and then lips.

He then says, "Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang," I whisper back as I slip into my room.

I turn around and see Nudge sleeping and Angel sitting on top of her bed smiling at me. She then says, "He really loves you, you know."

"Yeah Angel I know," I say while slipping under my warm bed sheets.

"Night Max," Angel whispers.

"Night Angel," I whisper back but she's already asleep.

I then turn on my side and close my eyes. When I finally fall asleep I have a grin on my face and I'm only thinking about one person. Fang.


End file.
